


Beggin' For Thread

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky hates thunderstorms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Reader steals some of Bucky’s boxers during laundry day. But when he goes to her for comfort from a thunderstorm, he gets a pleasant surprise.





	Beggin' For Thread

You usually did the laundry on Sunday’s.

But as Steve stood before you holding two laundry hampers filled with his and Bucky’s dirty clothes and a sheepish smile on his face, you couldn’t help but giggle at the man. You didn’t mind it though, not one bit. In fact, you were more than happy being given the chance to do anything but sit around and wait for your ankle to heal.

A couple days ago, you managed to fracture your ankle. Fury flat out refused to let you go on any missions, including the one you’ve been training for since last month. Sitting around while your friends got to go kick Hydra ass wasn’t in your nature. So you savored any small tasks that were given to you. Even if that meant doing the laundry every day this week. On the bright side, it gave you a chance to see the team’s embarrassing underwear collection. 

Wanda secretly had a Hello Kitty thong collection, which was either the cutest or funniest thing on this planet. You still couldn’t decide which, maybe it was the latter. She nearly imploded when you brought it up to her one training session. You wondered if she wore them for Vision. 

Sam secretly had a couple pairs of hot dog boxers. You were practically on the floor with laughter whenever you found it the first time. You at least expected some Captain America undies in there, but hot dogs? That was completely unexpected. 

Nat’s underwear collection consisted of mostly black lace, with the exception of a couple cotton boy shorts in the mix. You were actually kind of surprised that she didn’t own at least one Black Widow themed thong, but what she  _did_ have raised some eyebrows. Besides her underwear and other clothes, there was an American flag themed lingerie set. And if it was in the dirty laundry that must’ve meant it had been recently used. _Interesting._

Tony’s underwear was by far the most bizarre thing you’ve ever seen. He preferred briefs, but that wasn’t what shocked you. They had little Winter Soldier’s printed on them. You couldn’t _not_  take a picture of that. After all the teasing, Tony was still a softie for the man. 

But out of everyone’s underwear, you liked Bucky’s the best.They weren’t anything special. They all consisted of plain black boxer shorts. They didn’t look amazing, but they surely felt like it when you ran your hands along the material. Although it was wrong, you really did need some new sleeping shorts. The stress of your injury and work caused you to gain a couple pounds onto your hips –nothing drastic, but it was enough to make all of your jeans and shorts feel like they were made of metal against your tummy when you wore them. 

Staring down at the boxers in your hands, you placed them into your laundry hamper and hurriedly walked to your room. You’d only wear them tonight, that’s it! Then tomorrow, you’d just say they got mixed up in your laundry. _Voila!_ Nothing to be worried about. 

* * *

Bucky stood outside your door, debating internally whether to knock or just let you rest. 

He was heavily considering just going back to his room, but the thundering…he couldn’t sleep through that. You offered to help comfort him during the storms whenever he needed it. The news showed that the storm would roll in around 3:30 am, which was fine by him since he was usually up by then from the nightmares, but after the latest mission he needed some rest. His body felt so heavy, but his mind was racing from the constant shaking of the building and the sound of thunder.

With a heavy sigh, he knocked gently onto the door.

“Y/N?” He asked, opening the door slightly. He peeked his head in, squinting his eyes in the darkness. If it weren’t for the sudden lightning strike, he would’ve have seen you. And boy was it a sight to see.

You were lying on your stomach, with the covers across your waist. You looked absolutely gorgeous like this and he couldn’t allow himself to ruin that by waking you for his own selfish gain. Bucky turned around and turned the knob as quietly. 

 _“Bucky?”_  You called out, your voice still laced with sleepiness. “Where are you going?” 

He turned around, staring at your upper body, which was only covered with a black bra. He was instantly reminded about his mom’s scolding as a child. “It’s awfully rude to see a woman without clothes that ain’t your wife, James!” she would say. Jesus, she would probably give him a smack upside the head if she were here right now. But this was an entirely new era with new rules, right? 

Bucky avoided your eyes entirely, focusing on the random stack of books on your desk instead. “I couldn’t sleep,” he muttered, a blush beginning to grow on his cheeks. “The storm woke me.” 

Catching the hint, you leaned over the side of your bed and grabbed a random shirt lying around and slipped it back on. If Bucky was the man he was in the 40’s, he would’ve been staring shamelessly. But he’s not that man anymore. He respected you and your privacy. 

You patted the empty space next to you, smiling tiredly. You could barely keep your eyes open yourself. Bucky made his way over to you and slid into the warmness that was your bed. Somehow, despite being littler in size and shape, Bucky felt safe with you. As inane as it seems, you made him feel like nothing could ever happen to him. 

You nuzzled into the pillow and looked up at him. “I can’t believe this thunder,” you yawned, looking out the large window in your room. As if on cue, another large clap of thunder caused the entire building to shake. Bucky filched harshly and clung onto your smaller frame. You could feel his body trembling, his heart racing wildly. You shifted so that you were on your back and gently placed his arm around your middle.Taking the hint, he rested his head onto your chest. 

“My mom used to say that the lightening was actually a giant camera in the sky that Mother Nature used to use,” you say softly into his ear, running your hand through his hair slowly. “And the thunder was just the sound it made each time she took a picture.” Bucky smiled. The vibrations from your chest as you spoke filled him with ease. 

“My parents used to say it was just rain.” He snorted, causing you to giggle. You were glad that he still had a sense of humor. You felt his flesh hand against the skin of your stomach that wasn’t covered by the shirt. His calloused fingertips brushed against the flesh lightly, tracing unknown patterns into the skin. You were nearly asleep again, when you felt the waist band of the boxers you wore being pulled away from your waist and then suddenly being snapped back onto the skin, creating a loud sound that echoed throughout the room.

Your eyes shot open, brows drawn together in confusion. But only to be met with Bucky looking at you with a knowing smirk. “So  _this_  is where my favorite boxers went.”

_Uh oh._

“I swear I’m not some creepy underwear thie-“ Before you could explain yourself, Bucky’s mouth was on yours. His tongue found its way to yours with ease. You could never find it in you to deny him anything. You both shifted so that you were straddling him. All while never breaking the kiss. Bucky’s lips were a little chapped and raw from the many times he bit them, but to you they were perfection. 

 Bucky grinded against your clothed core, his member rubbing against the material. You would’ve never thought of trying this, not in a million years. As odd as it was, the sensation was mind blowing. You rolled your hips back in time with his, enjoying the feeling of his member sliding along the thin material. The small crotch area began to dampen from a mixture of your wetness and his pre come, making it even better. Bucky’s metal hand found its way to the back of your bra. You could hear the mechanical shifts as it worked the hooks expertly, unclasping it within seconds. 

His blue eyes dilated fully as they focused on your chest. His flesh hand let go of your hip and traveled along the curve of your breast. His fingertips gently pinched your nipple, causing you to shiver. It was like you were doing this for the first time all over again. It certainly felt like it, given how your body reacted to desperately to his touch. All of your self-control went right out the window and into the rain. The thunder struck again, but this time, Bucky didn’t even acknowledge it. 

His eyes were glued to your chest. Watching it with hunger as you rocked your hips into his. You couldn’t wait any more, you needed him now. You slid the material of the boxers down your legs, kicking them off the bed and onto the floor. Bucky’s hands gripped your hips gently and guided you onto his lap once again. The wetness from your core began to slide down your thighs, drenching his as they rubbed together. Bucky let out a small groan, throwing his head back onto the headboard with a thud. 

Thinking back on it, none of the previous girls could compare to you. None of them ever got this wet for him, yearned for him like you did. You were a goddess and he wanted to make sure you knew that. You aligned yourself with his member, the feeling of his tip teasing your folds sent a wave of excitement through your body. You were about to have sex with Bucky. It wasn’t the ideal way you’d imagined it would happen, but it was better than the backseat of a car or the dark alleys that he was used to. You could tell by the way his hands shook with excitement as he ran them along the flesh of your hips that he knew this, too. 

Before you could do anything, Bucky gripped your chin with his thumb and index finger and forced you to look at him. It wasn’t rough by any means, but he was desperate. 

“Do you love me?” He asks, staring into your eyes. You felt like he was looking into your soul. To say the question threw you off guard was an understatement. Did you love him? But most importantly, did he love you? 

“I do,” You say truthfully, before sinking down onto his length. Bucky let out a curse, his head falling back onto the headboard. You let out a whimper as he filled you finally. It had been a while for you. Your last lover wasn’t anywhere near as big as Bucky. He wasn’t even on Bucky’s level when it came to anything, really. Bucky Barnes was one of a kind. 

“Fucking Christ, doll,” He groaned, his hands dug into your sides. His eyes fluttered shut as you began gently bouncing. He let out little grunts each time your hips connected with his. The sounds of skin against skin filled the room, along with the dueling sounds of your cries of pleasure and the booming sound of thunder. Your arms wrapped around his neck, using it to balance yourself as you bounced faster onto his cock. He filled you up in ways you’ve never thought you could be filled. And it felt so right. 

Bucky’s mouth hung open as you began circling your hips, providing him with a deeper angle. You could feel his cock throbbing against your g spot each time you rocked a certain way. Sending your certain pace, Bucky began thrusting into you, his hands grabbing your ass forcefully. "Oh my god, Bucky!” You screamed, your head falling back. The feeling of him hitting that special bundle of nerves repeatedly made your orgasm near. 

“You like that, prințsesă?” He asks, thrusting faster into your heat. You cry out at his words. “You feel so fucking good around my cock." 

"I-I’m gonna come!” You shout, digging your nails into his shoulders. Bucky’s lips went to your throat and sucked harshly. With a scream of his name, you came. Your legs shook with pleasure. With a growl, Bucky followed suit, coating your walls with come. 

You collapsed against each other, completely exhausted. The storm had finally subsided, much to your relief and you could see the pink tint of the rising sun in the sky. It illuminated your entire room. 

“I love you,” Bucky confessed, resting his chin on your head. His flesh hand rubbed small circles into your back. You grinned into his shoulder. 

“I think I figured that out when you came inside me.” You smirked. He let out a tired laugh. 

“No, I’m in  _love_  with you, Y/N. really.” You placed a small kiss onto the scarred flesh of his shoulder, right above the metal part.

“I know, James,” You assured him with a smile. “I think the entire floor knows, too.”


End file.
